jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Anderen Namen Ich wollt dich mal fragen ob du mich in Cassus Fett umbenennen Könntes Mfg --DarthVader 15:21, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Du musst zuerst alle Links auf deine Benutzerseite abändern auf Benutzer:Cassus Fett. Dann kannst du umbenannt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Mit einer Redirect-Vorlage, oder wie? JunoDiskussion 19:01, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, ändern. Es könnte sich ja jemand ander als DarthVader anmelden.... einziges Mögliches Hilfsmittel wäre T3. 19:06, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Da es aber nur 20 Links sind, kann das von Hand erledigt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:09, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::SO bin fertig hab mich aber um entschieden hier:Mandalore der Ultimative --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:50, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Droiden Kanonier Wieso hast du meinen Artikel gelöscht? Grüße 89.56.142.47 16:13, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Weil das in den Artikel B1-Kampfdroiden gehört. 16:13, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wieso das denn, die Artikel Angriffsdroide, Jäger-Kampfdroide, Brandbekämpfungsdroide... sind doch auch eigenständige Artikel. Grüße 89.56.142.47 16:25, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Und wenn du die Artikel ankuckst, wirst du merken, dass die Droiden speziell modifiziert sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:41, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber die Droiden Kanoniere sind doch speziell zum Kanonieren modifiziert. Und außerdem kann man dan die Droiden-Marines auch zu dem B1-Artikel schreiben. Ich weis immer noch nichwarum gerade dieser Artikel gelöscht wurde und die anderen speziell modifiziert wurden. Eigentlich wurden die Sicherheitsdroiden auch speziell modifiziert. Grüsse 89.56.129.237 20:43, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Welche besonderen Modifikationen haben die denn erhalten, woher genau kommt der Name? Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:40, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Die wurden auf aufgaben als Kanonier modifiziert, so wie die Killerdroiden auf Kämpfe aus weiter Distanz modifiziert wurden. Der Name kommt nirgends vor, aber passt. Grüße 89.56.187.165 21:52, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wenn es nirgendwo vorkommt, existiert es nicht. Boss 21:54, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Boss, lies dir das hier mal durch: Benutzer:Admiral Ackbar/Tipps für Autoren#In-Universe Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 10:08, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Damit ist aber etwas anderes gemeint, etwa eine Person, die nie beim Namen genannt wird, sondern von der immer nur als (um bei dem Beispiel auf dem Link zu bleiben) vom Leibwächter geredet wird. Ich sehe es als nicht bewiesen an, dass diese Kanonierdroiden überhaupt eigene Droiden sind. Besonders da sie nirgends extra erwähnt sind, und selbst wenn sie in der Serie "Kanonier" genannt werden, genau wie ein Soldat, können auch Droiden mehrere Aufgaben übernehmen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:43, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber warum haben die dann eine eigene Markierung? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 12:04, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Es gibt eine Reihe von B1-Droiden, die verstärkt für spezielle Aufgaben eingesetzt wurden, ohne dafür gross modifiziert worden zu sein. Diese haben teilweise ebenfalls Markierungen, etwa die Sicherheitsdroiden (rot), die Droidenpiloten (blau) oder die Kommandodroiden (gelb) (→ Bild:Kampfdoiden.jpg ←). Diese Verfügen lediglich über eine erweiterte Programmierung und teilweise über einen Energietornister, der aber keine Modifikation, sondern einen Ausrüstungsgegenstand darstellt. Die unterschiedlichen Markierungen dienen dann lediglich der Kommunikation mit lebenden Wesen, damit man den Arbeitsbereich des Droiden sofort erkennt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:41, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das kann ich akzeptieren. Aber die Sicherheits-, Kommando- und Pilotdroiden sind laut The Clone Wars Campaign Guide auch eine eigene Serie, die so genannte OOM-Serie. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 12:58, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Hmmm... Tatsächlich schreibt der CG das, und wirft damit die Hälfte von dem über den Haufen, was im NEGD über die B1 Droiden steht. Hier steht nämlich eindeutig, dass die angesprochenen Droiden B1 Kampfdroiden sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:03, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok. Kann ich das mit den Droiden Kanonieren dann zu dem Absatz Identitätsmarkierungen beim Artikel zu den B1 hinzuschreiben? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:41, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Genau da gehört es meiner Meinung nach hin (-: Wegen der OOM Serie müsste man mal nachforschen, ob das ein Fehler war oder ob das retconned ist. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:28, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Hi Ben, ich wollte dich mal Fragen wie viel Speicher alle Seiten (Alles also Artikel-, Benutzer-, und Spezialseiten) zusammen verbrauchen. (Wenn du es Parat hast am besten in GB oder MB) Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:03, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :So um die 6-7 GB. 18:07, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Und seit wann bin ich der Geheimnisvolle und warum? Boss 20:07, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Oh, ist wohl die Vorlage:USERNAME. Boss 20:21, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) clone wars Hi Ben, wie gehts? Ich hoffe, dass du mir diese kleine kleine Frage erlaubst..und zwar: Darf man jetzt schon (Natürlich unter spoiler^^) die neue clone wars staffel...also praktisch die zweite dvd in die jedipedia reinsetzten..oder erst warten, bis die staffel offiziell anläuft in good old germany?--Liebe Grüße und ein erholsamen Donnerstag,Darth Hate 15:14, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie bisher gilt auch hierbei: Auf den Deutschlandstart warten. 15:20, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ah okay...schade! Trotzdem danke.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:25, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Die Verwandlung in Darth Vader - Bitte um Unterstützung und Rat Erst einmal ein großes „Hallo“! :) Auch ich finde den Obi-Wan klasse, aber darum geht's ja jetzt nicht! :) Nun zu meiner Frage und ein Thema, was mich schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt und mich nicht mehr loslässt. Ich habe mich auch schon mit Pandora in Verbidnung gesetzt, aber er verwies mich auf dich, weil du gerade an diesem Artikel in UC arbeitest... Ich habe mich mit dem Thema, wie Anakin zu Darth Vader wurde: „Die Verwandlung in Darth Vader“ genauer beschäftigt und möchte mich gerne mit euch darüber schriftlich auseinandersetzen. Dabei habe ich verschiedene Aspekte beachtet, dennoch hoffe ich auch, dass alles so stimmt... Wir wissen zwar alle, wie er zu Darth Vader wurde, aber die verschiedenen Aspekte und Punkte wie genau er zu Darth Vader wurde sind bestimmt nicht jedem klar. Da es sich bei meiner Ausarbeitung ja auch nur um einen Ansatz handelt, wollte ich auch mögliche aufkommende und andere Defizite mit euch klären! :) Denn die Verwandlung ist schon ein ganz großes Ding für sich und interessiert mich schon eine ganze Weile und lässt mich nicht meht los... Oder kann ich einen eigenen Artikel daraus machen? Oder kann ich mein Wissen hier oder auf der entsprechenden Seite (Anakin Skywalker) später mit einbringen oder meinen Text und mein dazugehöriges Mindmap euch Admins schicken? Bitte um Hilfe! PS: Vielen Dank für deinen Titel. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt!! :) Mach es gut! Dein Freund und Verehrer :) Darth Firic 20:20, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung Lieber Ben, da ich dich anscheinend mit meiner Art zur Weisglut treibe (Es ist nur eine Vermutung, die von mir ausgeht...ich liefere ja auch mächtig Grund zu dieser Annahme...zum Beispiel das, mit der User-Seite) möchte ich mich bei dir in aller form bei dir entschuldigen...Ich will niemanden was böses und bin evtl. in Konflikt-situationen (s. Moddi) unbeholfen und vergreife mich auch mal im Ton...also Tut mir wirklich Leid! Extra mache ich das garantiert nicht. PS: Ich wollte mal vorschlagen, weil ich ja nicht der einzige bin, dem es ein Bedürfnis ist, sich zu entschuldigen. Eine Neue "Auszeichnung" zu machen. Entschuldigung für... zum Beispiel. Bei edit-war, streitigkeiten etc. --Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 13:28, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Nein, Weißglut ist es nicht; ich sehe nur nicht ein, warum du 10 Unterseiten haben musst, wo andere mit 2 oder 3 auskommen. 13:30, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Taurücken Hi Ben, ich hoffe, du hattest angenehme Feiertage? lso zu meiner Frage: Das Bild muss welche Maße besitzten, damit es nicht zu klien ist? Ich meine die mesiten Infoboxen haben bilder mit 250px angegebn....taurücken.jpg war doch 250 px groß...oder meinst du das Hochformat?--Ganz liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:59, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Bilder sind ja nicht nur für die Infoboxen, oder die Thumbs. Sie sollen auch dafür dienen, dass man das gewünschte nochmal genauer ankucken kann, wenn man es anklickt. Deshalb ist eine grössere Darstellung wünschenswert. Wie gross das Bild dafür sein sollte, ist allerdings immer eine Frage, die spezielle pro Bild beantwortet werden muss. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 15:02, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Trotz Pandoras Antwort auch meine: Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir bereits aufgefallen ist oder so... aber normal sind die Bilder nicht auf Infobox-Breite. Für das Taurücken-Bild empfehle ich eine Breite von 600px bei einer Dateigröße von 150kb. 15:03, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Danke Ben. Trotzdem gibt es keinen Grund diesen , nun wie soll ich sagen, "schnoddrigen" Ton in deinem ersten Satz zu verpacken! Ich habe dir doch nichts getan.--Darth Hate 15:05, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Du solltest nicht immer alles persönlich nehmen. Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur fragen, ob dir etwa wirklich noch nie aufgefallen ist, dass die wenigsten Bilder in der JP eine Breite 250px haben. Wenn dies wirklich so ist, dann ist schlicht kein größeres Bild vorhanden bzw. wäre die Qualität eines größeren Bildes nicht gut genug. 15:09, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Nein, tut mir Leid, ich habe nie drauf geachtet...ich bin, wie soll ich sagen, nach "Augenmaß gegangen...wenn die Bilder zu klein waren...so Á LA Icon-Größe, habe ich es nicht genommen^^ . Schönes Wochenede und noch einmal danke für deine Geduld (Betreff Waffen mit eigennamen und Bildern).--Darth Hate 15:12, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bild und so... Tach, Meister Kenobi... Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich die Bild Seite von http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/images/thumb/S3E3.jpg/100px-S3E3.jpg finde? Und hast du ne Ahnung, wie ich den Navi-Kasten auf meiner Benutzerseite (links oben) undurchsichtig bekomme? Danke schonmal im Voraus! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:44, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ähm... so geht das mal gar nicht. Warte mit sowas lieber bis nach dem Software-Update... 19:02, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::?! Ähhh? Weißt du jetz wo das Bild ist oder nicht? Und wann kommt das Update? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:57, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) artikel: schlacht von mindor wie ich sehe hast du schon verbessert.thx falls du das buch auch hast kannst du ja beim artikel mithelfen.sag einfach bescheid--Vader² 19:10, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Oh, mach mal. Da gibts andere, die das bestimmt lieber machen würden - ich hab schon genug zu tun. ^^ Allerdings solltest du ein weniger genauer arbeiten, dann hätte ich nämlich erst gar nichts machen müssen. 19:16, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ja auch wieder war.nur wo soll ich ne meldung hinterlassen??? auf meine disku verirrt sich ja doch keiner...--Vader² 19:41, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) WOW mich ehrt es sehr in deiner freundesliste zu stehen ; danke!! ich wollte mit dir auch noch über den Artikel Wetkbank reden?! bitte sag mir im irc bescheid Möge die Macht mit dir sein dein Corran' 19:56, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich musss dich enttäuschen. Er hat USERNAME benutzt. Dann wird der Name des Accounts angezeigt, mit dem du eingeloggt bist. Aber ich glaube, er mag dich trotzdem. :) Nutella 17:39, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Maras Lichtschwert Hi, ich habe folgende Frage ich habe mir die Biographie von Mara Jade durch gelesen und das Bild gesehen wo Luke sein altes Lichtschwert an Mara gibt. Wie ist das möglich Luke hat es doch im Kampf gegen Darth Vader in der Wolkenstadt verloren wo er ihm die rechte Hand abschlug? Gruß Lonestarr :Haja, hättest du den Artikel richtig gelesen, dann hättest du bestimmt auch etwas über Luuke Skywalker erfahren. Die abgeschlagene Hand wurde mitsamt Lichtschwert geborgen und das genetische Material diente als Vorlage für diesen Spaarti-Klon. 02:31, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) abregado-rae Lieber Ben, ich habe gehört, dass du der Meister der Spiele-Bilder bist. Ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall hetzten oder so, aber könntest du bitte das Bild abregado-rae.jpg löschen und eine bessere version hochladen. Ich würde mich irgendwie wohler fühlen, wenn mein Username da verschwinden würde^^ Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag.--Gruß,Darth Hate 14:56, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) KotOR Projekt Ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei den Artikeln von KotOR die Artikel bearbeiten kann (Also auf Schreibfehler oder so). Boss 20:01, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Korrekturlesen ist immer erwünscht. 20:16, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Yuka Laka Hi Ben, ich habe keine Zeit für den Artikel, zumal ich ihn dir sowieso geklaut habe. Ich habe ein UC mit deinem Namen reingesetzt und du kannst dann ja machen. Gruß ---> Revan1188 07:57, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) neues wiki Hallo lieber Ben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die richtige Anlaufstelle bist, deswegen falle ich jetzt nicht komplett mit der Tür ins Haus^^ Ich habe nämlich eine...rechtliche Frage. Da ich gesehen habe, oder meine gesehen zu haben, dass du bei der Disku über die ganzen anderen SW-Wikis, wie sithloridpedia usw. interessante Sachen angeführt hast. Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn du mir dabei helfen könntest. natürlich nur, wenn du verstanden hast, was ich dir damit sagen wollte^^. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir ein schönes Wochenende.--Gruß,Darth Hate 14:15, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. 15:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Schade. Wüsstest du denn jemanden den man fragen könnte. Premia evtl. oder yoda 41. es geht um ein neues wiki für star wars. ein bekannter von mir möchte sozusagen ein sw-wiki machen das nur das Fact file als quelle hat.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:49, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Das klingt nach einem, entschuldige, ziemlich bescheuerten Vorhaben, warum macht dein Bekannter nicht einfach hier mit? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:04, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt...er meinte, dass zum einen dasklima ihn hier nicht geffällt, wass ich nciht verstehe, da es hier sogar bei kleinen streitigkeiten zwischen usern schnell wieder alles okay ist. zum anderen findet er es ziemlich blöd, sorry, seine genaue wortwahl ist mir im moment nicht mehr geläufig, dass hier Spiele, also pc, knsolenspiele als quellen angeführt weren, und da er ein so krasser fan von den fact files ist, findet er dass man doch ein fsw-fact file wiki m achen könnte.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 08:38, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dein Freund sollte sich mal überlegen, wo denn das Fact File seine Informationen und vor allem seine Screenshots her bezieht... Dann sollte die Absurdität seines Vorhabens eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich sein. 21:35, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ein Wiki kann man bei www.wikia.de machen. Klicke auf Create a new wiki bzw. neues Wiki beantragen. Auf diese Weise habe ich meins gemacht! кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 21:43, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Eine sinnfreie Funktion mehr. Irgendwann werden sie erkennen, was für nen Mist sie sich da angelacht haben... 21:47, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::was ist denn daran so schlimm? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 23:48, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wichtige Frage Hi, shadowsith hat gesagt wenn ich beim Kotor-Projekt mitmachen will, soll ich mich an dich wenden. außerdem: dürfte ich einen deiner Babels übernehmen??? --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Mitmachen beim Projekt dürfen nur erfahrene Benutzer, von deren Autorenqualitäten ich mich schon überzeugen konnte. Babel kannst du von mir aus übernehmen. 00:24, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) meine Benutzerseite Hi, kannst du mir helfen? Das Format und die Schrift meiner Seite ist etwas durcheinander geraten. Geht das wieder richtig? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 23:33, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Danke кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 23:46, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln: Ich hätte da eine Frage: Wer ist der Admiralstor der schlechte Beiträge löscht? Antwort bitte auf meine Benutzerseite, du kannst gerne eine neue Überschrift schreiben.J Luke M 17:14, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Erstmal werden neue Beiträge auf Diskussionen immer unten angefügt, am besten durch das + neben ''Bearbeiten. Weiterhin geht antworten auf deine Seite nicht, weil Diskussionen immer da weiter geführt werden, wo sie begonnen werden. Jeder Admin kann Artikel löschen. Dafür können die Benutzer Artikel mit einem Löschantrag markieren. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) StarWars wiki fr > Wookiepédia Hi Ben Kenobi. We have started over a brand new french wiki on Star Wars : Wookiepédia. Users at StarWars wiki fr chose to switch over to this new project. As you can see we have far less articles for now but we will start the import from the old site quickly. Could you please change your fr: interwiki and point it to our new url : http://wookiepedia.fr/wiki/$1 ? I posted the same message on the talk page of Premia, but he doesn't seem to be around... Best regards Alx 11:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Alx. Yeah, Premia isn't around at the moment, he moved to a new city but the phone company doesn't seem to work fast enough. I think when he gets his new internet port, he will change the InterWiki as you suggested. Greetings, 14:42, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hey. Thank you for the answer ! I'm really happy about that, Jedipedia is our model, you know. Alx 15:11, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi again. We have some trouble with Wikia, they don't want to let us go despite the vote of the community. The discussion is not over and I hope to have it settled soon. Angela says that you have big issues with your hosting costs, I am well aware that this is expensive but would you mind telling me some details about your traffic/number of visitors/costs per month? That would greatly help me on the matter. If you prefer, you could contact me by email (maxime AT alliance-wikiDOTorg). In the meantime I'd understand if you wait before changing the interwiki Alx 16:38, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Well, Wikia is well aware of the problems a private wiki can make and also tried to talk us into joining them. But as you certainly might know Wikia has also issues and problems you don't have with a privately hosted wiki, adverts, network slowdowns and relying on the staffers to name some. Money for Webspace is just one issue. At the moment we have a web package for 30 Euro/month but the server's ressources aren't really sufficient for our databank anymore. But we may have some opportunities for financing a better server soon. 16:45, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Yes that's my point too, we want to be free from Wikia. Could you point me to your hosting provider so I can see for myself? What other issue do you have beside the cost? Thanks for the help Alx 17:22, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::We have some trouble with the stability of our DB. Mara suggested that the DB is too full to run stable anymore so we need to think of measures against that. The long-time goal is a new and better server with enough ressources to contain such a huge DB as the Jedipedia. I don't think our German provider will help you solve your problems, but as long as your wiki isn't as huge as the Jedipedia a fairly cheap server will work for you, at least until you have developed some opportunities to finance a better one. 17:30, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok thank you for the info, I'm still curious of your German provider to compare with what we can find in France... Anyway I will stay in touch bye. Alx 19:54, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Ben. Wikia just doesn't accept that we leave it. The result will be a splitted French wiki with us on Wookiepédia and whoever wants to adopt the wikia wiki on Wikia (there is no one currently and I intend to explain to every member-to-be the advantages to come with us). Anyway it is now up to you if you choose to switch your interwiki to Wookiepédia. Biblioteka Ossus (pl) chose to link to Wookiepédia (that said, they weren't linked to the french wikia), but as a matter of fact, any wiki on Wikia won't (though I didn't ask the admins of Wookieepedia). I'd understand if you wished to continue to use fr.starwars.wikia, hopefully we will soon offer a better quality encyclopedia. Alx 15:50, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hey Alx. Premia already changed the InterWiki-Link yesterday, so we are now interwiki-partners. It's a pity that Wikia doesn't accept when a Wiki decides to leave. Hopefully your success will teach 'em to watch out... ;) 15:53, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Still its a shame how wikia reacted. Hopefully (i dont think so) they will realize in time, that a wiki without users will just not work. Maybe, if you keep an eye out for new active members and explain to them what happened, you can prevent any resurrection here. You have my best wishes for your restart/new start and wikias reaction just shows, how they really are... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 15:58, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Thank you for your support. We will do what Pandora says and hope for the best. Thanks again. Alx 21:52, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Mein Quiz Warst du in meinem Quiz Tyber? Boss 13:55, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :JP:WJNI. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 13:56, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok. Boss 13:57, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, sonst gibts hier keinen Tyber... :P 14:03, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sprache Hallo Ben, Könnte ich vielleicht dem Benutzer LtNOWIS einige wichtige deutsche Wörter schreiben? (Natürlich mit englischer Übersetzung) Boss 16:21, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Häh? Wozu? 16:26, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn er mal einen anderen Benutzer anschreiben will. (Könnte sein. Auch wenn er nur HotCats einfügt.) Boss 16:31, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Nochmal: Wozu? Wenn er sich mitteilen möchte, kann er das auch auf Englisch. 16:40, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Er könnte dann einige Wörter auf deutsch schreiben. (Aber auf englisch kann er auch). Boss 16:53, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin. 16:56, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Frage Ich habe jetzt von Admiral Ackbar die Move-Rechte. Da ich sie nicht wieder verlieren will oder so, frage ich mal: Dürfte ich Benutzer:Nutella/Conversions Pack 1.9 in Conversions Pack 1.9 verschieben? Oder ist das dann kein richtiger Artikel? Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 20:04, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist alles andere als ein Artikel für dieses Wiki. Generell ist das ein fragwürdiger Punkt, ob die Existenz überhaupt in die Jedipedia gehört. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:10, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist eine Liste und kein Artikel. Außerdem haben Artikel zu inoffiziellen Mini-Fan-Mods keine Relevanz für die Jedipedia. 20:11, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Kann ich das trotzdem im Benutzernamensraum behalten? Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 21:31, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Signaturvorlage Darf ich eigentlich eine Vorlage für meine Signatur machen? So, wie du die hast? Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 14:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du darfst, dann ohne das Admin. Boss 14:13, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, darfst du nicht. Mach das auf deiner Benutzerseite; am besten schaust du mal bei Andro in den Quelltext. 14:15, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::danke. Nutella 14:17, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Irgendwie klappts bei mir nicht. Da wird dann bei mir noch der rote Rand von meiner Seite angezeigt (Hab ich in der Vorschau gesehen). Geht das anders? Ich habs schon mehrmals versucht. Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 16:34, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschung von Beiträgen HEY! Es währe SEHR nett gewesen, wenn du meinen grade erstellten Beitrag zur Zweite Schlacht von Borleias (27 NSY) NICHT gelöscht hättet. Jetzt darf ich wieder von Vorne anfangen, da es da keine Versionen gibt. -.- Macht ja riesieg Spaß sich 3 Tage lang hinzusetzen und alle Daten raus zu schreiben, damit man gleich schon die Seiteninfo gelöscht bekommt, an der man 3/4h lang drann saß -.- Epsenight 20:01, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :In einem Wiki geht nie etwas verloren – auch wenn ein Artikel gelöscht wird. Jedem von uns ist es schon einmal passiert, dass eine lange Arbeit kaputt gegangen ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn du nett fragst, ein Administrator dir sicher den gelöschten Artikel wiederherstellen kann. Setze dann am besten auch die UC-Vorlage, um dir den Artikel zu reservieren. Viele Grüße, 20:07, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::In dem Artikel war nur die Infobox und ein Löschantrag von Ani, ich weiß also nicht, weshalb ich den nicht löschen sollte. Zudem ist es mir unverständlich, warum deine Arbeit umsonst gewesen sein soll - falls du nach dem Löschen speichern wolltest, müsste dich das Wiki eigentlich gefragt haben, ob du den Artikel erneut erstellen willst. Ansonsten empfehle ich (auch zur Sicherheit vor Abstürzen und Serverausfällen) das Sichern des Textes in einer externen Datei. 20:10, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, nur dumm, wenn man dann selbst eine Stromausfall hat und der PC abstürtzt. Tut mir leid die Diskusion anmehreren Stellen angefangen zu haben. alles weitere passiert hier: Disskusion Epsenight 20:31, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rebellen-Scharfschütze Ich bin seit 1 min. eingeloggt und habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Rebellen-Scharfschütze gelöscht hast. Ist es Sinnfrei diesen Artikel zu erstellen oder war der Inhalt des Artikels sinnfrei? Nutella 14:33, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Rebellen-Scharfschütze gehört wohl zu Rebellensoldat. Halt nur mit anderer Ausrüstung. Boss 14:52, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum gibt es dann den Artikel Spürtruppe? Ist doch eigentlich ein Sturmtrupp-Scharfschütze, oder? 'Nutella' 14:58, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Rebellen-Scharfschütze kommt nur in Battlefront II vor und die Spürtruppe kommt auch z.B. in Episode VI vor. Boss 15:01, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber in Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung sind ein paar auf Yavin IV und in Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sind welche auf Endor. 'Nutella' 15:06, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die Rebellen sind wie schon der Name sagt Rebellen und keine militärische Organisation in dem Sinne, man könnte sie als eine Art Miliz ansehen. In dieser Miliz gibt es zwar militärische Ränge und Strukturen, allerdings werden die Rebellen nicht zu Soldaten ausgebildet, sondern erlangen ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf. So wie die meisten piloten der Rebellen-Allianz ja auch vorher eine Ausbildung von der imperialen Akademie erhalten haben und danach dessertiert sind oder von ihren Eltern und Bekannten gelernt haben ein Raumschiff zu fliegen. Die Rebellen-Scharfschützen sind keine extra ausgebildeten Scharfschützen, sondern lediglich normale Rebellen, die sich dafür entschieden haben Scharfschütze zu werden. Die Spürtruppen hingegen, sind keine Scharfschützen in dem Sinne. In Battlefront 1 und 2 werden sie lediglich als pure Scharfschützen dargestellt. Die Spürtruppen sind eine Untereinheit der Sturmtruppen, die extra ausgebildet wurden um spezielle Aufgaben zu erledigen, wie das patroulieren an Gebietsgrenzen oder das erkundschaften von unbekannten Gebieten, oder wiederum auch als Späher in Kampfeshandlungen. Wenn ein Spürtruppler auf einen Gegner trifft haut er ab um schwerer bewaffnete und gepanzerte Truppen zu verständigen. Rebellen-Scharfschützen wiederum ist, wie bereits gesagt, keine Untereinheit der Rebellen-Soldaten, sondern lediglich normale Rebellen-Soldaten die zum Scharfschützengewehr gegriffen haben. Boba (FAQ) 15:15, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Und wie ist es dann mit dem Allianz-Vorhut ? 'Nutella' 15:23, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Die Allianz-Vorhut, auch wenn das im Artikel (noch) nicht steht, ist eine Untereinheit des 6. Regiments der Rebellen-Allianz Spezial-Einheit (vgl. engl. 6th Regiment of the Rebel Alliance SpecForce) und speziell für den Einsatz mit schweren Waffen trainiert. Das ganze kann man hier nachlesen. Die Wookiepedia sagt zwar, dass die Rebellen-Scharfschützen eine spezialisierte Untereinheit der Rebellen-Soldaten sind, aber die haben auch eine Quelle mehr als ich und zwar BF: Renegade Squadron. Da ich mir aber nciht vorstellen kann, das in diesem Spiel besonders oder mehr auf die Ausbildung der Rebellen-Scharfschützen eingegangen wird als in den anderen BF teilen kann man dies anfürsich vernachlässigen. Solange in keiner offiziellen Quelle angegeben wird das die Rebellen-Scharfschützen eine speziell ausgebildete Untereinheit in der Rebellen Streitkraft sind, kann man keinen Artikel darüber schreiben. Da nicht mit gewissheit gesagt werden kann, dass sie eine speziell trainierte Untereinheit sind, kann man höchsten davon ausgehen, dass sie Rebellen-Soldaten mit Scharfschützengewehren sind. Alles andere wäre reinste Spekulation und die hat in einem auf Fakten basierendem Lexikon/Wiki nichts zu suchen Boba (FAQ) 16:00, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) phoebos Ben...irc funktioniert irgendwie nicht mehr...deswegen..ich bin fertig...kanns du bitte mir ein kleines feedback geben? liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:41, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Umbennung Hi, könntest du oder irgendein anderer, der die Rechte dazu hat mich bitte in Nutella umbenennen, da ich Nutella mag? Ich muss doch dann alle Links auf meine Benutzerseite abändern, oder? Auch die in Diskus und in anderen Benutzerseiten? 'Nutella' -- 16:51, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Benennst du mich um oder nicht? 16:46, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank! 80.187.100.211 17:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Yavin-Bild Hi Ben, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch...ich vertraue dir voll und ganz und will auch deine Kompetenz nicht anzweifeln, aber das Bild zu Yavin Prime ist zu 99% das gleiche wie beim Bespien Bild nur leicht geneigt...da es ein screenshot ist kann es daran liegen....oder ist es doch javin...eine verdammt große ähnlichkeit kannst du jedoch nicht abstreiten. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 09:49, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das weiß ich selber. Empire at War benutzt halt für die Gaßriesen dieselbe Textur, da können wir nichts dran ändern. 12:35, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::warum hast du das Bild dann geändert? JunoDiskussion 12:45, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wieso geändert? Das von Hate war Tatooine und sonst hatten wir kein Bild von Yavin. 12:53, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Mekel Also kannste vllt den Artikel wiederherstellen, weil ich hab keine kopie davon und dann bearbeite ich ihn nochmal. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic/KotOR I & II Personenliste. 17:03, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Is ja gut ich finde aber wenn man schon einen Artikel reserviert kann man ihn ja auch mal machen. Außerdem habe ich eine andere Frage. Bei einer Schlacht die ich in nächster Zeit machen will gibt es eine überschneidung. Also dort wird Jan Dodonna bei Yavin IV geretten und nicht verletzt und gefangen genommen. Was soll ich dort machen, soll ich es schildern wie es im Spiel passiert oder eher dass er gefangen genommen wird? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:09, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann musst du es so zusammenbringen, dass es zeitlich passt. Vielleicht solltest du auch den Artikel konsultieren, in dem das bereits geklärt sein müsste. 17:11, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Ben Kenobi, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest erkannt, dass die Dialog- und Zitatsammlung für heutige Bedürftnisse nicht mehr ausreicht und warst zudem entscheidend in der Entwicklung des Namensraums beteiligt. Du hattest um die Einrichtung des Namensraums gebeten und am Ende sämtliche Vorlagen erstellt und entscheidend am Regelwerk mitgearbeitet. Des Weiteren standest du während meiner Auslagerung der Zitatsammlung in Jediquote immer für Rückfragen bereit. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ei, ei, für sowas bin ich doch da. Bild:--).gif 02:54, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Benutzername Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du meinen Benutzernamen in Kit Fisto umändern? Wäre dir sehr zum Dank verpflichtet.Saesee Tiin 21:04, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Davon gehe ich nicht aus. Es gibt schon einen Kit Fisto. JunoDiskussion 08:11, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Benutzername Kit Fisto ist sehr beliebt. Es gibt Kit Fisto, .:Kit-Fisto:., Kit Fisto 92, Kit Fisto 96, Kitfisto92, Kitfisto96 Kit Mephisto, dann gibt es Kit Fisto 25(so hieß ich früher) und es gibt noch mehr! Verändere den Namen Kit Fisto doch etwas. Zum Beispiel: Master Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto* oder Fisto Fan. 23:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) OK Ok ich hör ja auf. :P ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:38, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Komm schon bitte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:40, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hey Ben komm schon. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:42, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann lese ich halt. ;-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:44, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich kann da nix für, du hast zu oft gejoint und Gamesurge hat dich rausgeworfen deshalb. 23:49, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Und für wie lange? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:51, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Oder unbefristet? :s ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 00:06, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich empfehle Router neustarten. 00:19, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) roving eye Hi Ben. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was es an dem Bild genau zu bemängeln gibt? Würde mich über eine etwas detailliertere Begründung freuen, als nur ein QM-Siegel. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende.-Darth Hate 13:42, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi, ich war monatelang nicht on und wollte nach langer zeit mal wieder ein bisschen mitarbeiten. Da stelle ich fest, dass Urai Fen vor mehr als einem Monat eine Warnung auf meiner Disku hinterlassen hat, dass die Richtlinien geändert wurden und ich meine Benutzer:Lowbacca/Darth Nent - Sohn der Dunkelheit lieber speichern sollte. Du hast sie gelöscht, ohne dass ich was mitbekommen habe. Ich will dir natürlich keine Vorwürfe machen, schließlich gab es eine Woche Vorwarnung, aber könntest du die Seite wiederherstellen? In den nächsten 3 - 4 Tagen würde ich dann eine Kopie auf meinem Computer erstellen und du kannst die Seite wieder löschen. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 22:07, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST)